Prophecy Rewritten
by Rae-chan and K-chan
Summary: There are two demons with destructive powers that can only mean trouble...And Kurama has a...BROTHER! Will Kurama and the gang be able to keep the world safe despite constant arguments and an evil mastermind that would make your hair curl? Rated for lanua
1. The Forest of Darkness

Rae-chan/Greetings and salutations! I am Rae-chan, your almighty ruler! ' Actually, I'm just the dork that has an obsession with writing and Yu Yu Hakusho, and was smart enough to combine the two hobbies. XD Aren't I speecial? I thought so. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story, and please, write a review! We'd love to hear from ya! (Even if you hate us…+Sniff+)

K-chan+Glares at Rae-chan+ I am your almighty ruler. Don't listen to Rae-chan; she's a pathological liar…If you hate us, Kurama will get you.

Kurama/I will?

K-chan/Yes.

Rae-chan+Grumbles+ Am not a pathological liar…

Legend/'+'-Used in authors' notes; represents actions.

Italics-Thoughts of characters.

''-Telepathy, usually used between two characters, though sometimes more.

Disclaimed/Rae-chan and Crazy-chan do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, though we have tried. (Rae-chan/Why is life so hard+Sobs+) Ahem. We do own all original characters, however, including, but not limited to, Reiko, Kasumi, Kusahiko, and Muratsu.

And now! On to the story!

* * *

Wind blew through the trees in the Forest of Darkness. No birds chirped, though, and the forest was silent. No sunlight shone through the bows of the trees that were taller than buildings. In the shade, a long haired, redheaded boy with deep, penetrating, emerald eyes could be seen, sneaking up, zombie-like on his unsuspecting target with a knife in hand. Said target was a fifteen-year-old looking girl who had short brown hair and eyes that were endless pools of blue. She never heard him coming. 

Behind both of them was another girl. She had long light brown hair and eyes of a deep, chestnut color. She also looked to be around the age of fifteen.

Kurama, the redhead, came up behind the short haired girl, Kasumi, and, as she turned, stabbed her in the vicinity of the heart, but then stopped and turned again, stabbing Reiko in the same way. Soon, however, Kurama realized that he wanted neither of them to die.

Hiei, the little fire demon, emerged from the shadows; his jagan eye was glowing red as he placed the white bandana on his forehead. His raven hair stood up straight and seemed to defy gravity. A little white starburst could be seen in the front, as his black robes swayed in the wind.

"Hiei, what are you doing?" Kurama asked.

"I was controlling your mind in an attempt to kill those two girls."

"Why?" Kurama asked, confused.

"Because, it isn't right for a couple of half demons to live."

"How do you know they're half demons?"

Hiei's eyes darted across his face. "Um, well, you see…I promise I won't try to kill them again."

"Are you sure?" Kurama asked, seeing the look in Hiei's eyes and hearing the tone of his voice.

"Why would I lie to you?" Hiei asked.

"That's a good question." Kurama said, waving the knife around. "Would you lie?"

"NO!" Hiei answered, a little irritated that Kurama dared to brandish a weapon at him. Kurama noticed that he was waving the weapon at his friend and put it away. Hiei sighed. "I promise I won't try to kill them again." He said, crossing his fingers behind his back.

Kurama seemed to consider it for a moment. _He's made mistakes before; maybe he's realized it this time. Well, one can only hope._ "All right. Don't let it happen again."

"Okay, I will." Hiei felt an odd pang of guilt as he realized he not only broke his code of honor; he had lied to his closest friend. Kurama felt a faint smile form on his lips.

"What do we do now?" he asked, motioning towards the two unconscious girls.

"HEY, what are you smiling about!"

"Nothing…"

"You're smiling about something!"

"It's just that I think you've finally come around."

"Come around to what?" Hiei asked, annoyed.

"Not killing the girls even though they're half-demons."

"I only spared their lives because I didn't want you to waste time mourning," Hiei said, resuming his old pastime of being heartless.

"If you want to save time, Hiei, then help me stop their bleeding. Under your mind control, I got confused and stabbed them both."

"Uh, heh heh…Okay." Hiei drew his sword and stepped towards Kurama.

"Not that way! I meant help them in a way for the bleeding to stop and so they can keep their lives." Kurama said, panic rising in his voice as he was more specific with his wishes.

"Ha ha ha, funny." Hiei used his sword to cut strips of Kurama's shirt for make-shift bandages. Kurama helped him, but soon they bled through.

"Hmmm, not working. Maybe we should bring them to Master Genkai; she may know what to do"

"Sure." Kurama swiveled around at the sound of approaching footsteps. They certainly sounded familiar. Hiei raised his sword in case it was an enemy. A mirror image of Kurama appeared from the trees. Hiei looked dumbfounded as his gaze went from Kurama to his twin.

"Haven't I introduced you?" Kurama asked.

"No." Hiei replied, irritated.

"Oh? I thought for sure you had met before…"

"Kurama, I know that you are about three-hundred years old, but please tell me you're not going senile," Hiei growled.

"Of course not."

"Hn." Kurama's twin looked Hiei up and down.

"You're kinda small, aren't you?" Kurama bit his lower lip.

"I wouldn't do that…" he warned, knowing how pissed Hiei could get.

"Why, does he have short-man syndrome?" Hiei looked over to Kurama's twin and growled. Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, this is Kusahiko. Kusahiko, this is Hiei, a good friend of mine," Kurama said, introducing the two.

"And I should care what the baka is called because?" Hiei said, irritated that Kurama could be related to such a fool. Kurama rolled his eyes and turned to his twin.

"That's his way of saying, 'Greetings, I'm Hiei," he explained with a small smile.

"Ah, I see. So is he anti-social and suffering from short-man syndrome or is he simply simple minded?" Kusahiko asked, amusement lacing his words. Kurama rolled his eyes.

"We have more pressing matters to attend to, gentlemen," Kurama said, cutting off Hiei's retort. He motioned to Rieko and Kasumi.

"OoO, so little brother, I'm finally a gentleman?" Kusahiko said with even more amusement.

"No, baka, he was referring to me. Kurama, I thought we were going to go ask Genkai about it…? Hiei said scathingly. Kurama considered this. Kusahiko was the elder of the two, yes, but it seemed as though Kurama was a little more level headed at times. He wanted to know what his brother had been doing all this time…and why did he appear to be the same age as himself? Kusahiko should not have looked part human as Kurama did…but still, as he had said, they had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Yes," Kurama said, turning to Hiei. "But, we still have to get there," he replied.

"Well, Kurama, it was your genius plan to take them all the way to Ningenkai just to see an old human, so you figure out how to get there," Hiei said, even more irritated than before. While he was not dumb, it was Kurama's job to think. "And, if you're twins how can he be older?"

Kurama tapped his foot impatiently. "First of all, Hiei, twins can not be born at exactly the same second. It's not possible. One of us has to be older, correct?" He stooped beside Kasumi and checked her pulse. Suddenly, his back stiffened, and he looked around. "Be alert. We are not alone," he said quietly. Hiei raised his sword, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Kusahiko immediately got a black rose out of his hair and prepared to turn it into his own version of the 'rose whip'.

Kurama drew a rose as well, but hesitated as he looked around. He defiantly sensed a strange aura. It wasn't Hiei's or Kusahiko's; he knew their presence all too well. Kasumi and Reiko's aura wouldn't have been as strong. They seemed to be only half demons, and the fact that they were wounded didn't contribute. "We should move out of here…."Kurama muttered.

As if on cue, a menacing figure leapt from the shadows of the trees, brining the scent of blood and death among the group. "Heh heh. You're not going to move anywhere, maggot, unless you will save me the trouble and kill yourself and your friends." Kusahiko quickly summoned his rose whip, his being black instead of Kurama's green.

Kurama's rose instantly formed his trademark whip as soon as the shadow caught his eye. But he didn't seem fazed by the stranger's words. He took a dangerous step forward. "And before you um…kill me…" he started, and amused look glittering in his eyes, "may I at least have the privilege of knowing why?" he asked softly.

"I kill you, fool, because I can." The demon brought its fist down and a crater formed in the earth on impact.

Kusahiko was just as laid back as Kurama appeared to be-if not more so-and burst out laughing. "You really think that you can kill us? Th-that's got to be the-the funniest thing I've ever heard…" Kurama's gaze shifted to his brother. Kurama was one to be slightly more serious, and Kusahiko was quite obviously more amused. Though Kurama would never show it, he took battles seriously, because underestimations led to disaster. "So, you kill for sport? Alright then. Have it your way. But I feel compelled to point out that you are outnumbered three to one. You still wish to continue?"

"Of course, I 'wish to continue'. I will not bow to a single maggot in the dirt, or even three!" Kusahiko seemed to immediately grow more serious. It seemed to him that, while this demon didn't look like much, it was obviously a slight contender.

"You do realize we won't take it easy on you?" he asked, his tone dangerous. The demon spat the earth in answer. Kurama shrugged, looking to his companions. "I'll take the liberty of going first, if you don't mind," he said with a small smile as he neared his opponent. He pulled his arm back as if to swing his whip, but at the last second, dodged to the left, swinging his whip to the demon's backside in what he hoped was a surprise attack.

The demon, of course, would not be so easily tricked and leapt into the air. He let out a howl that would raise the dead and two more demons of his type leapt from the trees. Kurama stumbled backward. "Hm. That was unexpected," he murmured, arching an eyebrow. _How many more are there?_ he wondered. "It seems there's enough to share, my friends," he said with a small laugh.

The two demons scowled at him. "Make this easy on yourself, human-lovers. Where are the Ningens?" the taller of the two demanded. Kurama looked around him.

"Did you not realize that you were in the human world? There are many humans here. Are you looking for one in particular?" he asked in amused, mocking tones.

The shorter, plump demon's claws dug into bark. "The two half-breeds," he scowled. "Where are they?"

"Okay bro', I'll take the ugly one," Kusahiko said, completely ignoring the demon's words. It didn't matter to him; he didn't know any half-breeds.

Kurama, what should we do? They seem to be after Reiko and Kasumi Hiei asked as he raised his sword to ward off the remaining demon.

Kurama grinned at Kusahiko. "Which on?" he asked with a grin, his expression completely different from his thoughts. What do you mean? I have no idea who you're talking about, Kurama responded, playing dumb. Surrendering two seriously injured, unconscious half-demons was simply not in his nature.

Don't play dumb with me, Kurama. You told me earlier that they were half-demons. So, what do we do? I know you; you're too damn nice to just give the two over to them. How do we protect them?

Kusahiko looked the demons over. "Mmm, I'll take the one with the purple nose. He's abnormally ugly."

"Where are the half demons? If you tell us, demon traitor, we may allow you to live," demanded the apparent leader of the group.

Kurama seemed to consider the offer, which was actually a distraction so that he would have time to converse with Hiei. Am I rubbing off on you, then? Are you actually suggesting attempting to protect them? If this is the case, I'm actually quite clueless. I haven't been in this type of situation very often. Let the demons come to us. If we stray from those two, the demons will take the opportunity to strike. As he finished, Kurama looked to the so-called 'leader'. "Sorry, but my surrender quota has expired for the day. So, if you want them, you'll have to come and get them."

Baka. Kurama, you can be very useless at times. Do not let the demons get either of the girls, or their escape will be easy to execute, Hiei said, a plan forming in his mind. _If only I could control it properly…_

"Ha ha, fool. You have no chance!" the leader yelled again and charged at Kurama, his claws raised. Kusahiko raised his whip. It seemed to be different from Kurama's as a clear liquid was dripping from the tips of three-inch-long thorns.

Kurama ignored Hiei's comments and raised his whip as well. He lashed forward, charging towards the leader, and swung his whip, giving it enough force to perhaps curl around his body, piercing him in all places…

Meanwhile, the other two followed suit of their boss. They needed to get at those two little brats, or all would be done for. The shorter of the two darted towards Kusahiko, while the taller made his way towards the two girls, grinning madly.

Hiei got in front of the demon headed for the girls. "And where do you think you're going to, baka?" Hiei's fists began to glow and his spirit energy rose significantly. "FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME!" he cried, punching the demon in the gut with flames erupting from his fists.

Kusahiko grinned at the fact that the demon thought it could charge at him and live. He swung his whip in a circle, hoping to cut the demon in half…

The leader allowed himself to be caught by the whip. Kurama had fallen into his trap. His body caught aflame and an inferno launched itself down the whip, straight at Kurama! Kurama seemed taken aback by this. The demon, at first, had seemed lower class and stupid. He hadn't dreamed that it would come up with something so clever. But, he had quicker reflexes, and ran in the other direction, quickly going towards Hiei. He drew Hiei's sword from the side and held it to the fire, allowing it to bounce off the blade, sending it in the opposite direction. He turned to Hiei. "Thanks for that," he said quickly.

Kurama noticed that Hiei had actually protected the half demons, and couldn't help but grin to himself. However, the demon Hiei was fighting was not half as pleased, as he was caught off-guard. He stumbled backwards as Hiei punched him with rapid speed, and howled with pain as his body became charred and black. He fell backward, gasping for breath, trying to summon energy.

As it charged Kusahiko, the demon's eyes widened as he swung his whip, and ice crystals began to fly towards his opponent. His element became clear. Kusahiko had been expecting some kind of offense, though he had hoped his plan would work. The agile fox demon quickly dodged all of the crystals and began to swing at the demon's vital points in rapid succession.

Hiei drew his claws and beheaded the demon on the ground to be sure it was dead and then stood guard over the girls as Kurama and Kusahiko finished their fights.

The lead demon growled at Kurama and began to hurl searing balls of fire at the Kitsune. Kurama couldn't help but think that Hiei had gotten off easy as he clutched a sword too short for him, rebounding the fireballs. In a flash, he moved behind the demon in an attempt to slit his throat, while the other demon tried desperately to dodge Kusahiko's attacks, failing miserably, for he was slow and sluggish. At last, one of the blows landed near his heart, and he gave a sharp cry of pain before falling backward.

The leader leaned forward while punching a flaming hand behind himself in an attempt to catch Kurama off guard. He had indeed managed to escape the whip unharmed.

Kusahiko just stood there. "I'll let the poison from my whip kill you…" A gurgle came from the demon as it looked up, wide eyed before drawing his last breath.

Meanwhile, Kurama was having a bit more trouble. _How does this thing keep escaping!_ He wondered in amazement as he dodged the hand and swung to wrap around the fist, hoping the demon would not have seen it. The demon, yet again, let his fist be caught by the whip. This time, however, Kurama was at such close range that the demon engulfed himself and Kurama in one huge flame! Kurama couldn't help but let out a small gasp of surprise as the fire burned around him and the demon. He quickly pulled back his whip in the confusion and struck again, trying to ignore the fire.

The demon dodged the whip by stepping into the flames. The hellfire strengthened his energy and he hurled another larger, hotter fireball at Kurama. Kurama attempted to dodge it, but it caught his arm as he swung the whip again with his good arm. He winced as he let loose a powerful kick at the same instant, hoping that one would connect. The demon allowed both strikes to hit, but at the same time, he made the wall of flame around himself grow larger and taller catching Kurama's whip afire.

Kurama stumbled backwards. "Damn it…" he murmured, looking up into the wall of fire. He looked around him for something to do…Anything…but luck was on his side as a gentle rain began to fall from the sky. He grinned. "Looks like your game is over." The demon noticed the rain and immediately supped up his fire in hopes that it would get so hot the rain wouldn't matter. Nearby, trees soon burst into flame as well…

Kurama staggered backwards, looking around wildly. "There has to be something…" he murmured. He noticed a rose growing nearby and immediately stooped, plucking it from the dirt. He held it up to the fresh droplets, and it began to grow as a new whip formed.

"Ha! Your puny little whip won't save you, fool," the demon, though bleeding badly from all the times he had allowed Kurama to hit him, still thought he had the upper hand. He charged up his fireball attack and threw it at Kurama….

But Kurama's whip continued to absorb water through the thorns, and upon his command, the thorns were released into the air, pelting the fireball and releasing cool water before proceeding to do the same to the demon. "Sure about that?" Kurama called with a small chuckle.

The demon felt the cool water touch his searing flesh. He began to literally steam from the pours as his body tried to cool itself. The demon, his plans ruined, drew a long sword from his belt and charged Kurama. Kurama met his attack head on, a sharp clash sounding through the air as their swords met. Actually, he was holding up Hiei's sword, but that mattered little as he swung his first weapon, his whip, into the air once more, scattering piercing, wet thorns everywhere.

The demon made a horizontal slash with his sword and the thorns from Kurama's whip punctured him everywhere. The demon would have gone down, but adrenaline kept him going. Kurama, not wanting to show his exhaustion, was clearly having trouble using the arm that had been blasted by the fireball. He dodged the demon's blow, launching another of his own, using yet more thorns as he thrust his sword towards the demon's abdomen. The demon howled in pain as both sword and thorns entered his flesh. He refused to fall, though, and raised his sword to hit Kurama in the shoulder one final time.

Kurama bit his bottom lip as his eyes darkened. He moved his sword downward quickly, moving straight towards the demons heart to finish him. The sword punctured the demon's chest. His eyes grew wide and then clouded over as blood spouted from the wound. The demon growled and then choked and bile rose up in his throat. He coughed up blood and drew his last breath and fell over backward.

"You go bro'! That was one hell of a fight!" Kusahiko cried, running to Kurama. "Hey, are you okay?" Kurama wheeled around to face his brother, and nodded briefly.

"Yes," he lied. "Fine. Anyhow, Hiei and I were just about to head off and find Genkai. Do you know of her?" he asked.

"Um…I think so…She's some powerful old hag Ningen, right?" Kusahiko asked. Kurama rolled his eyes.

"You should be a bit more respectful. She's powerful enough to knock you into next week. So, watch it."

"Oh, really? She's an old human; what is there to respect, wrinkles?" Kusahiko asked. He was very dubious that there could be anything too special about an old human. He had problems with old people due to his grandmother being insane, and he rather disliked old people because of it.

Kurama shook his head. "Well, never mind your opinions for now. We have more pressing matters. Not only did Hiei trick me into harming two half demons, it appears that there are others who wish to do the same," he explained.

"Yes, that is obvious, isn't it?" Kusahiko said, rolling his eyes. "So, bro', I never did ask you, but aren't you happy to see me again?"

"Didn't Kurama just say we need to get to Genkai, baka? Why would he care that an annoying bug like you came back into his life?" Hiei said. He seemed to strongly dislike Kusahiko. Kurama rolled his eyes.

"Kusahiko, Hiei is right. We don't have time for this. We'll have to exchange stories later," he concluded.

Kusahiko pouted. "Fine."

"We still don't know how to get them there," Hiei said, looking to Kurama.

Kurama rolled his eyes once more; it was something he did a lot lately. He lifted Kasumi off the ground. "Let's see. Have to think about where we are for a second here…"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!" Kusahiko and Hiei shouted at once. They looked away from each other. Quite obviously they were embarrassed.

"Bro', please tell me you're kidding," Kusahiko said pleadingly. Kurama looked sideways at him, shifting his weight, and Kasumi's, slightly.

"Do I appear to be kidding?" he asked calmly. Indeed, his face was straight and he showed no signs of amusement. "Anyhow, Hiei," he said, turning to his friend. "You're the one who brainwashed me. So, where are we?"

"We are in the middle of the Forest of Darkness, east of the city of Yokohama," Hiei said.

Kurama looked up at the sky, as though trying to reach the depths of memory, recalling which way to go. "South, then, I believe. Right?" he asked hopefully, praying that Hiei would know for sure.

"No, Kurama, have you been whacked with a stupid stick recently? Since we are east of Yokohama, we want to go west," Hiei said. He was irritated again. "And anyway, shouldn't we do something for your injuries first?"

"Like what?" Kurama retorted, growing equally annoyed. "I can't think of anything else to do! Unless, of course, you have anymore ideas," he asked coolly.

"Heh heh, you two bicker like an old married couple…" Kusahiko laughed.

"Hn. Shut up, baka. I suppose I can't think of anything to do with them either…" Hiei said turning to Kurama and rolling his eyes.

"By your calculations, Oh Wise One, how long will it take for us to get there?" he asked curiously.

Hiei growled. "I won't tell you now that you have angered me."

"This is priceless!" Kusahiko burst out laughing. Kurama rounded on his brother, scowling at him.

"One of you just get Reiko, alright?" he ordered before turning and heading for the home of Genkai.

Kusahiko sighed. _My brother gets mad so easily…_ The disappointed fox demon leaned over and picked Reiko up, hanging her over his shoulder. The group was on their way.

* * *

Rae-chan/I know the beginning is a little slow, as in many stories, but there's so much action to come, so don't miss out! Oh, and send a review, please. 


	2. Demons Exist

Rae-chan/Welcome back, faithful readers! I'd like to give a speecial shout-out Sonya-White-Angel, our first reviewer! You rock! And yush, the fun confusion will keep on coming! '

K-chan+Is Too Busy Ranting About Bowls to Comment+

Rae-chan/o.O

Disclaimer/Ah, do we have to+Police Emerge+ Heh, awight, awight! We don't own YYH, okay! Sheesh!

* * *

Genkai sat out on her porch in the shade, legs crossed Indian-style, eyes closed, taking in the sounds of nature. This form of meditation was relaxing indeed. It was too bad that some knucklehead's yelling interrupted her peace.

"COME ON KURA-CHAN, SHARE THE BAGEL! I'M HUNGRY, TOO!" Kusahiko was yelling. It was breakfast, and he had forgotten to bring anything to eat. Kurama rolled his eyes as he tried to juggle eating and carrying Kasumi at the same time. About six hours had passed, and still she remained unconscious. But, that was why they were going to Genkai, right?

Kurama turned around, arching an eyebrow as he finished off his bagel. "Sorry," he apologized. "I'm all out." Kusahiko's mouth fell open is shock.

"THAT'S SO CRUEL!…Ya know what? You always did that when we were kids, too…" His stomach growled. "AHH, I HATE YOUUU!" Kurama gave a small chuckle. It was odd to see two identical twins acting in such a manner-one throwing a fit, and the other completely calm. Kurama rummaged through is stuff.

"You're lucky I was on my own little picnic when Hiei decided to brainwash me…" he muttered before tossing an apple into the air for his older brother to catch. Since Kusahiko was still carrying Reiko, he caught the apple in his mouth, but accidentally swallowed it whole. The poor demon gagged as it went down and then erupted into a fit of coughing. Somehow, he managed to revive and was still holding Reiko.

"Man…I thought I was gonna die…" Then he got a big grin on his face. "Oh, yeah, thanks for the apple!" he said, turning to Kurama. Kurama sighed.

"You know, sometimes, I'm embarrassed to be related to you…" he grumbled.

Genkai opened her eyes and sighed deeply. "Damn…tourists…More and more every year…And interrupting my peace! Time for the Spirit Gun…" She said with a grin, standing up and pointing her finger to three figures in the distance. She pulled hr finger back, and instantly, a bright blast of light surged through the sky.

Kusahiko saw the coming blast and panicked. "DUCK FOR COVER; IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE!" he yelled. Then, he ever so gracefully jumped into a tree. Kurama didn't move. He already knew that this blast belonged to none other than Genkai, and she was probably just trying to scare off some 'strangers'.

He then looked to Hiei, and his gaze shifted to the tree. "Kusahiko, you can come down. It's just Genkai. C'mon," he said, approaching her porch. As they neared, Genkai realized who it was and gave a small chuckle.

"Oh, Kurama, Hiei, it's you. My apologies. Anyhow, who was yelling? Sounded like a dying cat," she added. She eyed Kusahiko and arched an eyebrow. She was about to ask about the Kurama clone, but then noticed the two bodies. "What in the hell did you two do!" she cried in dismay.

"What do you mean 'what did we do' Kurama did it all," Hiei said, trying to feign innocence.

Genkai turned to Hiei. "Actually, I was talking about the Kuramas. I had forgotten you were there. But, usually, you're the one involved in disrespect and violence. Plus, you're a horrid liar. What did you do, then?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" Hiei yelled. His temper had gotten the better of him. Kusahiko looked at Genkai.

"Kura-chan and I are twins. It was me who was yelling, thank you," the demon had regained his composure and was now eyeing Genkai with a face of no emotion. Kurama stepped in before the fight could escalate.

"I'll explain later, Master Genkai, but could you please help them? It's taken us hours to get here, and they've been stabbed." Genkai nodded and opened the door. Kurama was the first to enter, setting Kasumi down on one of the nearby couches. Kusahiko and Hiei walked in at once. The fire demon made himself comfortable in one of Genkai's chairs. Kusahiko laid Reiko down on the futon, and then he sat in the corner to see what would happen next. Kurama followed suit, taking a seat beside Kusahiko, watching anxiously as Genkai pulled a few jars and vials of herbs from a closet. "So, you said you would explain. Go ahead," she said as she began to treat Kasumi and Reiko, wrapping wounds in bandages and slipping leaves of dark green into their mouths. Kurama looked to Kusahiko and Hiei, leaning back against the wall, waiting for one of them to start.

Hiei sighed. "Well, Kurama lost his mind and stabbed them, to put it in simple terms," the demon grinned evilly. "Oh, yeah, Master Hag, could you look at Kurama's wounds, please?" Kurama's gaze shifted to Hiei. He wasn't about to add that it was all Hiei's fault, and not his. He didn't want Genkai to think lesser of him, if that was possible. He stifled a small smile at his friend's contradictory request. It was never a good idea to insult someone you wanted help from. He looked back at Genkai, snapping out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine. We just ran into a small problem on the way here," he explained. Genkai ignored Hiei, but nodded, going to her cabinet for a few more things.

"A small problem that scorched your arm and stabbed you? One of your wounds," she observed, pointing to his shoulder, "is similar to that of the girls. A stab wound. Rouge demons, I assume?" she said, wrapping his shoulder despite his protests and administering medicine to the burn before wrapping that, too.

"Yep, tho' I wouldn't call them rouge. They were looking for those two girls there," Kusahiko said, motioning towards Kasumi and Reiko. Genkai nodded as she finished and stood up, brushing non-existent dust off her clothing.

"I do sense some sort of demonic aura, but it's faint. Half-demons, perhaps," she added.

"Yeah, that's what those guys said they were," Kusahiko's stomach growled again. "Hey, uh, how do I put this…Do you have any food? If you do, I command that you give it to me," he said, trying to sound official. Genkai and Kurama both turned around to face him. Genkai started to laugh and Kurama sighed.

"I am embarrassed to say that he's my twin," he muttered. He pointed to a small backpack in the corner. "Live it up," he sighed. "So, will they be okay?" he asked, looking over to Kasumi and Reiko. Genkai nodded.

"Yes. They should be awake in a few minutes. Pain will subside in a few hours, but then, what do I know? I'm only 'Master Hag'" she added, shooting Hiei a meaningful glance. Hiei glared at her.

Kusahiko ran over and began rummaging in Kurama's backpack, throwing out various objects as he went. He stopped when an iron pot hit Genkai on the head. Genkai swiveled around, eyes narrowed. "Didn't your parents feed you as a child? Or, are you making up for lost time?" she asked. Kusahiko's face turned red.

"Uh, sorry. I haven't gotten to eat for awhile…Ran outta cash and there was nobody to steal from until now." The fox demon grabbed a bag of Cheese-Its and walked over to the group. He offered the bag to Kurama. "Do you want any?" Kurama shook his head and sighed.

"No, thanks. And as for stealing, I had better not see you doing it around me," he warned. True, he had done that once, but he had given it up. "I wonder what Yusuke and Kuwabara are up to. Wonder if they've heard anything new…" Kurama didn't say it, but he was wondering if there was any news of a new enemy. And, perhaps one who was looking for two female half-demons.

"Heh heh, right…" Kusahiko had, actually, already picked Kurama's pockets. He was extremely disappointed that his brother didn't have more than twenty bucks on him. Something towards the side of the room stirred, and Reiko blinded, opening her eyes. She looked around, waiting for her vision to come into focus as she sat up.

"…Where…" she murmured. Kasumi rose as well. Her ears pounded as they took in all the noise that was in the room. She spotted Genkai after looking around for a few moments.

"Hello, Master Genkai, what exactly are we doing here?" Then, she saw the two Kuramas, and one of them was all bandaged up. "Shuichi, are you alright?" Genkai and Kurama turned around almost simultaneously.

"Greetings, Kasumi, how are you feeling?" Genkai asked gently. Kurama smiled faintly at her.

"Good to see you awake, Kasumi," he said, his smile widening slightly. Reiko sat up, rubbing her eyes once more.

"Erm…hello," she said uncertainly, wondering where she was, and who she was with. She looked around for a familiar face, but found none.

"I feel fine, Master Genkai. Shuichi, why are there two of you-" she noticed Reiko on the couch and smiled brightly at her. "Hello! I'm Kasumi!" Kurama rolled his eyes.

"It's a LONG story," he responded, leaning against the wall. Reiko gave a soft smile. "Nice to meet you. I'm Reiko. But, uh…why am I here?" she asked uncertainly.

"That would be a good question. Shuichi, why are we here, and why are you hurt?" she asked, concerned for his health. Kurama shrugged off-handedly.

"I'm fine. We ran into a few problems on the way here though." He turned to Reiko. "I'm Shuichi, by the way. Or Kurama. Whichever you prefer. This is Hiei, Kusahiko, and Master Genkai," he said, pointing to each in turn. Kusahiko waved his hand ecstatically at Reiko, hoping that she, at least, would take him seriously.

"Hello, glad to see you're feeling better!"

"Er, thanks," Reiko replied uncertainly as she took in her surroundings. She failed to notice Kurama bop his brother over the head as she examined the scrolls hanging on the walls, some written in Japanese, and others written in strange languages that she had never seen before. There were several doorways leading off to unknown places, and normally, Reiko would have been a bit more curious, save for the fact that she still didn't know where she was or why.

"Welcome, Reiko, was it? I am Genkai, a master of martial arts and the like. You are in my home, secluded, hopefully, from unwanted visitors. Although it didn't seem to keep Hiei out…Anyway," she continued quickly before he had the chance to interrupt, "you were brought here because of apparent confusion and accidental injury to yourself and Kasumi. Of course, there was also the fact that it seemed as though you two were being followed…" Kasumi looked up, an odd look on her face.

"Followed?" Kusahiko looked over to Kurama.

"Little brother," he said sweetly. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME FOR!" Kurama arched an eyebrow, but ignored his brother.

"Yes, well, sorry about the injuries…That was, in fact, my own fault," he added. "Anyway, I assume you knew that you were being followed? By three demons. Didn't you sense them?" he asked curiously.

"Demons?" Reiko repeated. "Those are just figures of imagination. Stories. How can you be followed by non-existing creatures?" she questioned. Normally, she was not one for being so sensible, but this was just absurd. Kasumi looked upset. She had sensed three demons in the woods, but she had ignored them because there had been a lot of demonic auras around recently. Hiei, who had long since fallen asleep in his chair, awoke and looked around.

"Did I miss anything important?" Kurama gave a slight grin.

"Nice of you to join us," he commented with a smirk.

"Hn. It's scary to wake up to your smiling face. Not the mention the fact that it's twice as frightening to wake up to two of you and a hag…" Kurama sighed, and Genkai looked irritated.

"Well, if you don't like it, you can tote your rear end out of here!" she exclaimed. Reiko's eyes darted between the group.

_They're crazy!_ she thought. _Somehow, I've ended up in a madhouse... _Kasumi looked from person to person, her anxiety forgotten at seeing such a funny scene. Kurama was rolling his eyes and Kusahiko was red in the face. Short little Genkai was shaking in anger and Hiei was…Hiei. The girl couldn't contain herself as she burst out laughing. Her laughter was contagious it seemed as Kusahiko began laughing as well and even Hiei chuckled. Reiko, too, gave a small laugh, which ceased as they heard a knock at the door.

"Genkai! Hey, you old hag! Are you there! You forget about me again!" the voice yelled. Reiko stared at the door, and Genkai sighed. Standing up and moving towards the door, she opened it to reveal a boy of about the same age as the rest of the group. None other than Yusuke Urameshi.

"No, I didn't forget. We had a few more pressing matters to attend to," she explained with a roll of the eyes not unlike Kurama's. Kazuma Kuwabara walked through the door, too. He was grinning like an idiot, and then he saw the girls. He walked over to Reiko and took her hands in his.

"I am the brave Kuwabara, my love. I am a wielder of the shiny Sword of Justice, and if you go out with me, my love for you will be eternal."

Reiko watched as the two entered, and as Genkai and one of the boys started fighting each other, Kuwabara sat down beside her and took her hand abruptly before beginning to rattle off some gibberish or another. Nonetheless, she blinked in surprise. Fortunately, she was saved the effort of embarrassing him. Yusuke did it for her. Striding over to the two, Yusuke tapped his foot.

"Are you done, baka?" he scolded. "I mean, do you even know her? Or, do you greet all random strangers like this?" he demanded. He then turned to Reiko. "Er, sorry for his behavior. He's not entirely there, ya know? And it's been awhile since his last girlfriend…" he added, a grin growing on his face as he burst out laughing. Kuwabara looked at Yusuke.

"What do you care, Urameshi? I am Kuwabara, Warrior of Love," and with that he made his way over to Kasumi and took her hands in his. The foolish boy was about to ask her the same thing he had asked Reiko-until she punched him in the face and sent him flying across the room and into the wall.

"Don't touch me, you perv!" Reiko stifled her laughter, eyes lit up with amusement, while Genkai chuckled openly, and Kurama shook his head before helping Kuwabara up.

"You know, you really shouldn't act so foolishly. It might save you a lot of pain. That's Reiko and Kasumi," he said, indicating them both. "Kuwabara, you've met. This is Yusuke," he added, pointing to the final boy. Kasumi looked from Yusuke to Kuwabara. She had seen both boys with Kurama before.

"Hello, Yusuke, nice to meet you," she said. Hiei looked at the group.

"I'm bored, so if you don't mind, I'll be off." Kurama arched an eyebrow, but said nothing to stop him as he caught the look on his friend's face. Something was amiss, and he decided to let Hiei have his time. As he glanced at the others, they knew to follow suit. Yusuke was quick to change the subject.

"Genkai, you mentioned more pressing matters. What are you talking about?" he asked. Genkai took a seat on the floor.

"There was a slight confusion, and Reiko and Kasumi were wounded. Not only that, three demons were following them through the forest. They were quickly taken care of, of course," Yusuke's gaze shifted the girls, then back to Kurama and…wait…

"Kurama, there's two of you!" he exclaimed stupidly. "What happened!" he cried. Reiko stared between them. She couldn't believe her ears.

"What the hell is the matter with you people!" she cried. "There…There's no such thing as demons!" Kusahiko and Kasumi looked at Reiko at the same time.

"What do you mean, there's no such things as demons? Most of the people in this room are demons," Kuwabara said. Kusahiko nodded vigorously in his support. Reiko stared in disbelief.

"You're…crazy," she concluded. "Everyone knows that they're only in fairytales, and…and sci-fi movies," she added in what she hoped was a confident voice. Kasumi smiled.

"Uh, I hate to burst your bubble, but I hate being called insane." And with that, the half demon revealed her fox ears and tail. Both ears and tail were silver and stood out in her brown hair. Reiko stared and seemed to sit up straighter. Automatically, her hand rested on the top of her head. Nothing. She blinked as Kurama followed Kasumi's example and also revealed fox ears. Yusuke pouted.

"Well, don't I feel left out?" But Reiko didn't seem to hear him as she rubbed her eyes. "Now I'm crazy, too…" she murmured. "I'm seeing things…" Kusahiko walked over to Reiko.

"You're not crazy. Kurama's crazy," he said, revealing his own fox ears and tail. "There's nothing to be afraid of." He touched Reiko's forehead and tiger ears came from her head. Kurama's eyes narrowed in irritation, but he let the comment pass…for now. Reiko's eyes widened as she felt something on her head. Her hand flew to her brown hair and her jaw dropped as she realized that something was sticking up.

"AWWW! She's like a kitty!" Kuwabara cried, running over to Reiko. "You're so cute!" Kasumi sighed and walked over and yanked is ear.

"Leave her alone, baka."

"Ahhh, you're as bad as Hiei?" he cried. Reiko' s eyes flickered briefly to Kuwabara and Kasumi, but she ignored their comments. At the moment, she was preoccupied with more important things. Yusuke, who had burst out laughing, was having some difficulty containing himself. Kurama turned to Kuwabara.

"You know, you really should work on more effective communication…"

"Kurama, would you stop using big words?" Kuwabara cried. In a normal situation, Reiko would have laughed at the whole thing, but for now, she had other problems. Kasumi sighed.

"Kuwabara, don't be so self-centered. Can't you tell Reiko's having problems?"

"Don't worry, my goddess of love. I, the brave Kuwabara, will help you through this ordeal." Reiko gave him a look that clearly told him that he was crazy. Yusuke eyed her carefully.

"So, you, uh…didn't actually know that you are a demon?" Kusahiko walked over to Reiko.

"Don't worry. Being a demon is perfectly normal. It's like a, uh, bumpy walk in the park." Reiko shook her head in answer to Yusuke's question before turning to Kusahiko.

"Bumpy walk in the park?" she repeated blankly.

"Uh, well, um…" he smiled. "It's like a normal walk in the park, but not as easy…A bit more difficult than a simple walk…" Kurama rolled his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Great analogy."

"Excuse me Mr. Perfect. How would you describe it?" Kusahiko replied, rather irritated at Kurama.

"I would simply avoid and analogy…"

"You guys said something was following us. Why?" Reiko said.

"Um, uh, well we don't really know why they were following you. They never said, and they died before we could ask 'em," Kusahiko said, calm once again. "What were you doing in the forest?"

"I live in a village near the forest. I was about to engage in some self-training when I heard a cry for help," she explained. Kasumi's face turned red.

"Um, I always wander in random places," she tried. Kurama gave her a look of doubt.

"You know, you're a really bad liar, Kasumi," he said quietly, a grin forming on his face, his emerald eyes lighting up as though amused. Kasumi's face turned an even deeper shade of red.

"I-I was just in the woods, okay?" she said softly, her blue eyes begging Kurama to leave it at that. Kurama's amusement faded, and he shrugged, making a mental note to uncover the truth later. It was Reiko who decided to direct the conversation away from Kasumi, also making a mental note to talk to her later.

"So, lemme get this straight. We're being stalked by unknown demons for unknown reasons?" she confirmed.

"Were," Yusuke corrected.

"Yes, but they were probably just low-class, weak demons working for bigger criminals," Genkai added. Up until now, she had remained silent, so her voice startled several people in the room.

"WOAH, you're still here!" Kusahiko stepped back in alarm. Genkai turned towards him and sighed.

"You're almost as bad as Yusuke and Kuwabara…" she muttered. Kurama and Reiko both gave small laughs.

"Hey, I resent that. I just forgot that she was here is all…Tho', I will admit, that was a bit foolish of me to think when this is her house…" Kusahiko said, his face turning pink. Kasumi laughed.

"I don't think you're a thing like Kuwabara. You at least seem to have a brain and use it at times."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Kuwabara yelled, apparently not happy with what Kasumi said. Reiko couldn't help but chuckle at this, but her face straightened quickly.

"Ah, you two shouldn't be so hard on him. We all have our moments," she said, shrugging off-handedly. Kurama laughed openly.

"You give them far too much credit."

"WATCH IT LITTLE BROTHER. I'M NOT AN IDIOT AND YOU KNOW IT-" Kusahiko cut off suddenly and took a deep breath. "I'm going outside to get some air," he said. Kurama stood up after him, giving the rest of the group an apologetic look and followed him outside. Outside, Kusahiko saw Kurama behind him. "Yes?" Kurama cleared his throat, for once unsure of what to say.

"You know, I was only joking, Kusahiko," he said quietly. Kusahiko sighed again.

"I'm the one who should apologize, Kurama. I shouldn't have let my temper get away from me like I did. I'm sorry." Kurama looked up, a small smile creeping onto his face. It wasn't one of amusement, as it had been the past few hours.

"It seems strange to argue over who should be sorry. I probably should not have given you such a hard time. But, I'm curious. What brings you to the human world? And, looking like…me?" he asked. He should have looked much older, unlike Kurama, who had started over by possessing a human embryo. Kusahiko looked to Kurama.

"Well, I suppose that's my secret, isn't it?" he said with a smile. Kurama looked back at him.

"So, you have no intention of telling me?" Kusahiko got a huge grin on his face.

"Depends, can I keep this?" he dug around in his pockets and pulled out Kurama's wallet. Kurama's eyes widened in shock as he snatched his wallet back, stuffing it in his pocket.

"What did I say about stealing!" he moaned. Kusahiko smiled.

"You didn't see me do it, so it's okay that I took it 'cause all you said was that you had better not see it." Kurama glared.

"Here I was, feeling so horrid because of the way I had treated you, and you steal my wallet! You always were the better thief, but when I said I didn't want to see it, I meant that I didn't want you to do it at all," he explained with a sigh. Kusahiko grinned.

"I stole it before you said you didn't want to see it, anyway, so that part doesn't matter. Don't worry about the way you treated me. I shouldn't have let my temper catch me in its vile net. And I look like you 'cause I wanted to. That's why." Kurama looked at him curiously.

"Care to elaborate?" Kusahiko sighed.

"Okay, I give. I actually have no idea why I look like this. I just woke up one morning, about a month ago and I looked like this. I came here to Human World to see if you knew anything about it." Kurama stared at him incredulously.

"I've never seen anything like this…" he murmured. "After I came to the Human World…Well, I assumed that you would still be the same demon…But, what happened to change you? When I left, so long ago, you were just like me-cruel, cold, and heartless."

"Now, Kura-chan, I was never heartless. Just cold and cruel. Actually, I changed for an entirely different reason from you. You see, things weren't all well and good in the Demon Plain after you left," Kusahiko started. Kurama nodded in agreement. Well, maybe not heartless, but still...

"What do you mean? Things were never great in the Demon Plain, but what happened after I left?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. This story was just getting more and more interesting.

"That's what changed bro'. You left, so the top gang in Makai was leaderless and weak. There had never been more gang riots in history. Makai was a disaster. You could barely walk two steps without getting attacked, especially if you were a high ranking gang member," Kusahiko paused. That year had been hell for him. He had been the leader of his own gang for years. He and his brother had been close, and he had done his best to protect Yoko's gang as well as his own but- "The riots lasted for about a year. In that year, all of the friends I had, my gang were killed. Yours, too."

Kurama listened intently as the wind blew around them, scattering leaves about the lawns. Part of him felt no remorse for this, for demons who had been so cruel and careless as he. But the rest of him felt some compassion for those that he used to work with. "I didn't realize that my leaving would have such an impact," he said truthfully. "But what does that have to do with your change?" he asked. Kusahiko smiled.

"I'm not done yet. In the attack that killed my friends, I was seriously injured. I might have died, but I decided that I would get my revenge on the fool who killed them. As I was recovering, I got the chance to rethink my life and who I was. I had a second chance at life and I decided that I would change. This is the result," Kusahiko finished his tale with a somber look on his face. All of his gang had been a merry bunch of demon's and it hurt to talk about them. Kurama took a deep breath and gave a small smile.

"I think I like the new Kusahiko better," he said at last. Kusahiko gave his brother a weak grin.

"So, what happened to you? Your midget friend, Hiei, told me a bit through telepathy, but he didn't go into detail. "Kurama shook his head.

"I would not comment on his height again. He may not look it, but Hiei is more dangerous than you know, especially when you anger him," he warned before taking a deep breath. "And me? I possessed a human embryo before it acquired a soul, planning to leave in ten years, once I regained my strength. But, I became attached to my mother after she saved my life," he added, his voice quiet and calm. Kusahiko gave a stronger smile.

"And so, the Legendary King of Bandits is tamed by a mortal woman." Kurama shrugged.

"Think of it that way, if you will," he said simply. Kusahiko smiled.

"Shouldn't we go back inside?"

Meanwhile, Reiko looked around the room. "Maybe we should meet at another time," she suggested.

"What do you mean?" Kasumi asked. Reiko hesitated.

"I just, I um…think we all need to do some thinking about what's going on here, and since half the people who should be here are missing…" she added, thinking of Hiei, Kurama, and Kusahiko.

"Hmmm. You have a point. But I don't think it's a good idea for you to go back to your village without some kind of protection," Kasumi replied.

"Ooh ooh, I'll protect her!" Kuwabara cried eagerly. Reiko nodded in agreement with Kasumi and turned to Kuwabara.

"Erm…thanks, but uh, I think I'll be able to handle it in um…another way," she replied, choosing her words carefully. "At least now I know what's following me, and that helps," she replied. She reached down to her shoe and pulled something out-a knife. "It may not be much, but it'll help," she added. Kasumi looked to Reiko.

"It won't help a whole lot, unless you can juice it up a bit." She seemed to think for a moment. "Hmmm…Master Genkai, is there anything we can do to improve the knife a little bit at least?" she asked. Reiko handed it to Genkai, and she looked it over.

"Not much. Sharpen it, maybe. Nothing that I could do, at least. Most of the attacks that I know rely upon years of training," she explained. Kasumi looked at the blade herself.

"Hmmm…"

"Ooh ooh, let me, let me! I know something that can help and she can learn it fast!" Kuwabara volunteered. Kasumi looked at Kuwabara, dumbstruck. "She can channel her aura into the knife and make a Spirit Sword like me!" Genkai eyed him suspiciously.

"I thought it took you longer to learn it," she said, voice filled with skepticism.

"It took me longer 'cause I didn't know what I was doin'. She should be able to do it 'cause I can tell her how and she has a stronger aura than I did when I learnt it," Kuwabara said matter-of-factly. Genkai stared blankly at him.

"I…I think that he may have a point!" she cried, as though she never thought it was possible. Reiko stood up and held her dagger, facing Kuwabara.

"Thanks in advance," she said with a grin. "Hope this works." In truth, she didn't relish the idea of venturing into a demon-infested forest when she was being stalked by some unknown…thing.

"Channel your energy into the dagger as if it was and extension of your arm," Kuwabara said, obviously thrilled that he got to be the teacher.

Reiko looked up at Kuwabara, a blank look on her face. She didn't even know she had spirit energy an hour ago and now he wanted her to channel it! "Alright…I'll try," she muttered. She focused on the blade that she held in her hand, concentrating intently. Nothing.

"Hmmm…" Kuwabara was puzzled. "Oh, I know! I always found it easier to use my sword in battle, so would it help her if we fought or something?" he asked, looking to Genkai. Genkai shrugged.

"If it'll help." Truth be told, she wasn't sure if it would help or not. "Just don't kill each other." Reiko immediately grew nervous.

"A…a fight?" she repeated. "Well, what if…what if…" Her voice trailed off. Yusuke snorted.

"Psh…He couldn't hurt you if he tried," he said with a laugh. Kuwabara stepped back suddenly.

"Uh, I can't fight girls. It goes against my honor code."

"You useless dolt," Kasumi remarked. She stepped forward. "I'll fight you. Kuwabara might get distracted by your ears anyway." At this, Reiko seemed enraged.

"What the hell do you mean, you don't fight girls? I'm not gonna break a nail," she grumbled, her grip tightening around her dagger. Kasumi got into an offensive position and smiled.

"You can make the first move, if you want." Reiko still seemed enraged, but she took a deep breath. She didn't like to be offered first strike, and didn't like the unfair advantages, but she decided not to argue, just this once. She quickly brought her dagger down towards Kasumi's leg, ready to veer off in another direction if Kasumi didn't escape the attack. Kasumi dodged the attack, however, and moved to punch Reiko in the jaw. Reiko ducked and quickly drew herself to her feet, concentrating her energy into her dagger. A weak glow began to surround it as she aimed for Kasumi's abdomen. Yusuke watched their movements carefully, eyes flickering back and forth to match their movements. Genkai gave a small smile, as though it was a triumph for her as well.

Kasumi leapt backwards to avoid the dagger. She jumped over Reiko and aimed a blow at her back. The glow around Reiko's knife intensified, as did her senses. She whipped around in time to point her dagger towards Kasumi's neck. Kasumi got firm footing and immediately back flipped away from the dagger. Then, she shot a small bit of energy off at the floor, very close to Reiko's feet. Reiko stumbled backward a little less gracefully than she had hoped for, catching her footing quickly and charging back towards Kasumi. She aimed for her left thigh, but then veered upwards, towards her face.

At this instant, Kurama, walked in with Kusahiko and stared, dumbfounded. "Wha…what are you two doing!" he cried, watching as Kasumi fought with her fists and Reiko used a glowing dagger that resembled Kuwabara's Spirit Sword. Kasumi stopped her fist in mid-swing and did a couple back flips to get away from Reiko's sword-dagger-thing.

"When did you two come back in; I didn't hear you?" she said, now confused.

"We're teaching Reiko how to use the Spirit Sword," Kuwabara supplied. Reiko turned around and gazed at her dagger. "Uh, yeah. We decided to meet again at a more convenient time. We didn't expect you guys to come back, and Hiei should be here, too…What do you guys think about tomorrow?" she asked. Yusuke shrugged, indicating that it was fine with him. Genkai nodded as well.

"Works for me!" Kasumi said.

"Sure." Kuwabara walked over to Reiko and began to fiddle with her ears. Reiko gave him a strange look before wrapping her fingers around his wrists and pulling his hands away.

"I was going to thank you for your aid, but now, I feel compelled to remind you that I am NOT a toy," she said indignantly, moving towards the doors. "Anyhow, I had better get going. See you guys tomorrow!" Kasumi waved goodbye, and Kusahiko ran over to her. He put something in her hands. It was a seed of some sort.

"If you run into danger on your way home and need our help, throw this to the ground and we'll come as fast as we can." Reiko turned and smiled at him.

"Thanks. I'll remember that," she said before disappearing out the door. Kusahiko looked at Kurama hopefully. "Please tell me you know a place where we can stay the night?" Yusuke nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it'll take us ages to get back to our houses…" he added. Kurama thought for a moment.

"We'll have to make our way to the nearest village, which, incidentally, isn't that near." Kasumi stretched.

"Well then, shouldn't we get going? It's a long way and it'll be dark soon."

"I agree with Kasumi," Kusahiko added.

"I don't like the dark," Kuwabara muttered. Genkai shifted slightly before exiting the room. When she came back, she tossed each of them a small pack.

"Here. Food for the road, and the return. Don't get lost, 'cause I don't want to have to come and save your sorry rear-ends," she warned. "But, at least, Kurama and Kasumi seem to have actual brains in their heads…" Yusuke opened his mouth to object, but Kurama cut him off.

"Thank you, Master Genkai. We'll be off, then. See you tomorrow!" With that, he was the first one to exit, and, thus, begin the journey home.

"See you Master Genkai! Be careful!" Kasumi said with a cheerful smile. She reverted back to her human form and followed Kurama out the door.

"Um, Genkai, do you have a flashlight I could borrow?" Kuwabara asked nervously. Kurama rolled his eyes as Genkai gave him a flashlight.

"Just try not to wet yourself," she murmured. Kuwabara walked out the door before he said something he would probably regret saying later. In Kurama's opinion, this was the smartest thing Kuwabara did in a while, but he kept his mouth shut as he looked around.

"Let's see. I believe that the nearest village is Takashika, to the south."

"I don't really know where any villages are, so I'll just agree with you…Geography always was my worst subject," Kasumi said, more to herself than anyone. Once again, another long journey began.

* * *

Rae-chan/You know you loved it! So review!


	3. Attack by Night

K-chan/Yay! I get to start off the chapter+glares at Rae-chan and ties her up in a bag+ There! That takes care of her. Now I control the fate of you all. MUA HA HA HAAAA!

Kurama: Calm down.

K-chan/Okay...Well time for the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho...but we will...

K-chan/Okay, now read!

As they trudged through the forest, the sun began to sink in the sky. Yusuke had lost track of time, and was getting bored and impatient. "Are we there yet!" he groaned.

Kusahiko was knocked out of his trance by Yusuke's words. "Does it look like we're there yet?" he asked, annoyed. Yusuke had just caused him to lose his train of thought, and he wasn't happy about that as he needed to solve an important problem.

Yusuke shot him a glare, then looked to Kurama. "Aren't you supposed to be twins? At least you're not so irritable…" he grumbled.

Kurama gave a soft chuckle. "That doesn't mean we have identical personalities, Yusuke."

Kusahiko sighed. "Sorry, Urameshi. I was thinking and you interrupted my very delicate thought process. "

Yusuke shrugged. "It's alright." He looked around, and pointed ahead. "Hey, look! There it is!" he cried enthusiastically.

Before them was a small village. It looked peaceful and inviting to the weary travelers.

"Finally," Kuwabara muttered as he gripped Genkai's flashlight for dear life.

As they moved through the town, Kurama looked around the dark, quiet houses and buildings. His emerald eyes darted to and fro, and he stopped in his tracks. "Something here isn't right…It's far too quiet…"

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked.

Kusahiko sniffed the air. "Something smells foul…"

Meanwhile, Reiko sat on the edge of her bed in an empty house, twiddling her thumbs absently as she stared at a crude mirror in front of her, gazing at her ears. "It's all so strange…" she murmured. "And it so quiet…but things haven't been quite the same here since…" her voice trailed off as she thought of all the mysterious deaths that had been occurring for several years. She couldn't help but wonder, would she be next?

Kurama looked sideways at Kuwabara. "I am not sure. It is as though there's some sort of demonic force here…but, it isn't very strong. And yet, I feel something…I cannot explain."

Kusahiko stopped walking for a short moment and then jogged to catch up to the rest of the group. "Sorry about that…" he said, trying to not have to make up an excuse for his odd behavior. He half wished that someone would figure out what he was up to before it was too late…

And, Kurama would have figured it out, under normal circumstances. But, he was blinded by his love for Kusahiko, and so, could not see the bad that lingered in him still.

Yusuke looked around wearily, wondering why everything was so quiet…

Then, at that moment, a howl filled the streets and a mob of demons surrounded the group!

Yusuke looked around himself, assessing the situation. "What the hell…!" he cried. Kurama seemed taken aback as he pulled a rose out of his hair.

Kuwabara dropped his flashlight. "Ahhhhhh, were did all these guys come from!" the foolish boy forgot to draw his weapon.

Kusahiko drew his rose whip, not wanting to take his chances with the enemy, but he , rather than fighting, glanced around furtively and leapt onto the roof of a nearby building.

Kasumi didn't have a weapon, so she got into combat position and raised her fists.

Reiko drew her dagger, regretting that it was the best she had, and ran out the door in baggy black pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt, praying that she would be able to channel her spirit energy.

As she neared the fist demon, she concentrated on her small blade, heart racing. When nothing happened, she decided to do what she could with a regular dagger. She had yet to notice her friends through the crowd as her tiger ears emerged from her brown hair.

"What do you want?" Kurama demanded coldly, facing one of the larger demons. Maybe he could at least get some information from them.

The demon that Kurama was addressing looked at him and laughed. "Why should I tell you anything? You're not important!"

Kuwabara was knocked out of his stupor by the demon's vile speech and drew his Spirit Sword. "I am Kuwabara, Warrior of Love, and I shall defeat you!" With that, he charged at the demon, yelling like a banshee.

The demon knocked Kuwabara out of the way like a toy.

Kusahiko looked down from the roof. Then, he began leaping from rooftop to rooftop, following a sound that he heard as soon as the demons came. He knew that when he found the sound, he would find what it was that he was looking for.

Kurama did not seem fazed by the demon's comment. "I am unimportant?" he repeated quietly. "I have a feeling, I can change your mind." With that, he leapt forward, swinging his rose whip in a counter clockwise motion, while Yusuke threw a punch at a demon who had been trying to attack him from behind.

Reiko stabbed a demon in the shoulder, pulling it back as blood spilled forth. "Come on," she murmured. "Glow…shine…sparkle! Do something," she moaned desperately. Her eyes fixed on a figure leaping form one rooftop to another. She hesitated before creeping closer. "Kusahiko," she murmured, seeing a flash of red hair. She ran after him, taking cover in the shadows, wondering where he could possibly be going.

Kusahiko heard the sound getting louder, and he increased his pace. "There," he muttered to himself as he saw the demon he was searching for. His name was Muratsu . That's the most Kusahiko knew about his personal life.

Muratsu had blue tinted skin that made him look as though he had a breathing problem. His hair was spiked up and aquamarine. His eyes were silver grey and as cold as ice. He was the leader behind the entire operation.

"Muratsu," Kusahiko growled as soon as he was near enough for the demon to hear him. He stopped, his red hair blowing across his face in a sudden wind.

"Ah, Kusahiko, just the demon I was searching for. We've had a change in plans. The job of capturing the half demons falls to you. Also, those friends of theirs are becoming annoying. So, I want you to poison them with this. Put it in their drinks the first chance you get." Muratsu said, pulling a silver vial from the depths of his coat.

Kusahiko nodded and reached his hand for the vial….

Kurama/A cliffhanger...

K-chan: Yep! R&R please! Until next time...MUA HA HA HAAAAA!


	4. Is it Betrayal?

K-chan+waves ecstatically at readers+ Kon'nichi wa! Heh heh...We haven't updated in awhile, but that's my fault as I was forbidden axsess to the computer. Gomen nasai...+growls+ Oh, yeah, Rae-chan isn't here, but she says hello...

Kurama: Greetings.

K-chan: OoO, Kurama's here! I'm going to have a nice conversaition with Kura-chan, so you go ahead and start reading...And before I forget...

Disclaimer: We do not, will not, and never have owned Yu Yu Hakusho. Thank you.

* * *

"Ah, Kusahiko, just the demon I was searching for. We've had a change in plans. The job of capturing the half demons falls to you. Also, those friends of theirs are becoming annoying. So, I want you to poison them with this. Put it in their drinks the first chance you get." Muratsu said, pulling a silver vial from the depths of his coat.

Kusahiko nodded and reached his hand for the vial….

Reiko stared in utter shock, her thoughts racing so fast that it all seemed a blur. As her brain connected the conversation, a mixture of anger, hatred, and disbelief welled inside her. Unfortunately, that was the last logical thought that passed through her mind as she stepped out of the shadows, knife glowing with red-hot energy. She couldn't decide which of them she wanted to kill first. In truth, she knew she had no chance against two experienced demons, but she would go out fighting.

…And he threw it to the ground, smashing it into hundreds of miniscule pieces and spilling the poisonous mixture that was inside, sending it steaming into the air. "I quit," Kusahiko spat, his voice like poison.

"You…quit?" Muratsu repeated calmly. "You can not just…quit." With that, he drew his sword and slashed at Kusahiko. The blade buried itself in the fox demon's arm and Kusahiko lashed out with his whip, causing Muratsu to flee.

"Damn him," Kusahiko muttered as he pulled the blade out of his arm. He hopped off the roof and landed in the street.

"And you," a cold voice added from behind him. "So, did it take you as long to come up with this little 'quitting' act as it did to come up with all the lies you told us? Or is it getting easier with each lie?" Her grip tightened around her blade as her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Kusahiko turned. "R-Reiko? What are you doing here? What do you mean 'lies' and 'act'?"

Reiko scowled at him. "As if you didn't know that I lived in this village. You…you were planning this all along!" she yelled, voice quivering slightly as she tossed the seed he had given her. "What was this for? Were you going to come and aid the demons who were trying to kill me if I used it?" she demanded.

Kusahiko caught the seed. "No, I was going to help you. I made a mistake in working for them. You have to believe me, it's behind me now," he said, his voice eerily calm.

Reiko did not seem convinced. "You lied before. Why should I believe you now?" she asked, voice quiet and calm despite the rage inside her.

"I never lied. Not to you. I just kept you in the dark and didn't tell you what was really going on. I was wrong. I see that now…" Kusahiko trailed off. His green eyes lit up as he looked at Reiko and he saw behind her, a demon. "LOOK OUT!" he cried and pushed her out of the way as the demon tried to rip off her head. He took his whip and rent the demon in two. "Are you all right!"

Reiko eyed him suspiciously, and she gasped as she fell to the side, wincing as Kusahiko destroyed a stray demon behind her. She pulled herself up, nodding. "I guess."

"Good. Come on, we should get back to the group. I kind of left them in a tight spot, but they should be okay." Kusahiko grabbed Reiko's arm and began to pull her in the direction of the group.

Confusion raced through Reiko's mind as he pulled her towards the others. How could she trust him? How could she know for sure that he would not betray her…them…again?

Kuwabara looked up. "Hey, it's Kusahiko! Looks like he found Reiko." The group had just finished dispatching the mob of demons.

Yusuke whirred around to see the two. "Where in the world have you been?" he demanded.

"And Reiko, how did you get here?" Kurama asked, puzzled.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we need to get out of here. It's not safe. More will be coming soon," Kusahiko said. Then, he pulled something black out of his pocket and set it down. "Let's go."

Yusuke looked at the black object with interest. "What is it?" he asked slowly.

Kurama's brain began to tick as he watched his older brother. "A…tracking device?"

"Um, key words were: 'I'll explain later.' We have a very limited amount of time," Kusahiko said. He had a few vines wrap around the device to keep it from moving. Then, he took other objects of curiosity out of his pockets and destroyed most of them. He kept a disc and put it back into his pocket. "Please, let's go," he said earnestly.

Reiko glared at him, but decided that they needed to get out of there before the demons caught up with them.

She started walking ahead. "Yeah. I'll say he has a lot to explain," she grumbled, wrapping her arms around herself as a cool breeze blew through.

Yusuke and Kurama gave the two questioning looks and Kurama eyed Kusahiko one more time before starting off after Reiko. Yusuke followed suit.

Kasumi and Kuwabara shared a look.

"Did I miss something?" Kuwabara asked.

"Baka," Kasumi spat, following the others.

* * *

K-chan: Hope you liked the chapter...

Kurama: Please R&R!

K-chan: See ya soon. Ja ne!


	5. Kusahiko's Explanation

K-chan: Greetings. I feel the need to explain Rae-chan's long absence, so I shall. Her internet is broken due to technical difficulties, however, she claims to be able to control your minds from afar...NOW, on to other things. I would like to thank Sonya-White-Angel for her constant support. Thank you.

Kurama: Perhaps now you should let them read the chapter...

K-chan: Hm...Good idea...Oh, yeah, also, sorry about previous short chapters, but they were necessary.

Discaimer: K-chan and Rae-chan are obsessive idiots and do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Kusahiko looked around. "We should be safe here, for a while."

They were in a thick forest with trees so high that it blocked out the sun. The silence that had descended upon the group over the past few hours had never really lifted until Kusahiko had spoken

Reiko leaned against a tree, looking about wearily, her harsh penetrating gaze fixed on Kusahiko. "You said you would explain," she said quietly. "Tell them how you betrayed us."

Kurama's green eyes shot over to Reiko. "It's not true," he said at last, almost pleading. "You're mistaken."

"In a sense, she is mistaken. I didn't betray you because I was never with you," Kusahiko said, his voice layered with self-hate.

"What difference does it make?" Reiko demanded, voice quivering now as she tried to control herself. "Either way, you were probably planning to kill us all."

"You're mistaken in that as well, but anyway, I've been working for the demon that is after Reiko and Kasumi. I joined him shortly after all of my friends were killed in a gang riot. My job, was to assist in the capture of the half demons, Reiko and Kasumi. My job should have been easy, but, there's always room for mistakes…" Kusahiko took a deep breath and paused.

Kurama could only stare in horror, his hand forming a fist, though he didn't realize it. "Then you lied to me. Lied about why you had come here, lied about how you had changed. You're the same as ever!" he cried in disgust.

Kurama's words pierced Kusahiko like daggers, and what made the pain worse was knowing that it was all true. The demon couldn't bring himself to look at his brother, so, instead, he continued his tale, looking at the ground. "My mistakes started when I waited to send out my signal when Kurama attacked the girls in the forest, I waited until he regained himself, rather than sending it out immediately when I found the girls like I should have. If I had sent the signal when I was supposed to, you two would have been captured with ease, but they would have killed Kurama. I couldn't bring myself to do that…"

Kurama's gaze softened slightly. Could he be telling the truth? Then again, Kusahiko had always been intelligent. Was this just part of his plan?

"So I waited. I screwed up my orders some more by revealing myself to you. I could have carried out my tasks easily if I had stayed hidden., like I was ordered….I watched my brother get hurt because of my mission. I felt guilt for some reason or another."

A pang of guilt also hit Reiko. He, as well as Hiei, had risked their lives in order to help. Obviously, they were not life threatening injuries, but still….

"I truly messed up my career as an evil villain when I…met all of you. You all showed me what it was like to live without deceit. You are all honest, good people, and true friends. I suppose I liked what I saw, because I decided that I didn't want to lie to you anymore. So, when we were in the village, I found my boss and quit. I don't regret my decision," Kusahiko stopped now, waiting for the blow to fall, for the yelling to begin. "I know it's not much of a consolation, but I'm sorry for deceiving you all."

Instead, utter silence followed. Both Kurama and Reiko, who seemed the most hurt by it all, didn't know what to say.

"You…traitor!" Kuwabara yelled in anger. His rash words broke the silence. The boy drew his sword and charged at Kusahiko.

The demon stepped out of the way and Kuwabara hit a tree. Reiko winced, imagining how much that must have hurt.

Yusuke cleared his throat. "Can we trust you, then, to be on board with us the rest of the way?"

All eyes turned to Yusuke as he spoke and then shifted to Kusahiko.

The fox looked up. "You're actually willing to allow me to stay after what I've done?"

Yusuke nodded. "If we can trust you," he added.

"You can," Kusahiko said gratefully.

Kasumi walked over to Kuwabara and poked his limp form with a stick. "Are you dead? If you aren't among the living any longer, speak up."

Mufufu…." Kuwabara muttered.

Yusuke arched an eyebrow. "Just leave him there. It's his own dumb fault."

Kurama eyed him carefully. "At least his intentions were good," he suggested.

* * *

K-chan+laughs at Kuwabara+

Kurama: That's not very nice of you.

K-chan: So?

Kurama: You shouldn't laugh at other peoples pain.

K-chan: I apologize. +turns to readers with an evil grin+ Did you like the chapter? Did ya, huh huh?

Kurama: Please ignore her. She has had vast quatities of Mountain Dew and needs to be locked up. Please R&R. See you soon. Sayonara!


	6. The Destroyer and the Rebuilder

Rae-chan/Ello! I am back and betta than eva+Chuckles+ K-chan is away for a camping trip for a few days, so uh…yeah. But I know you don't miss her like you missed me, right? Right!

Disclaimer/We do not own YYH. But Rae-chan does own K-chan.

* * *

The sun began to lift into the sky, brilliant oranges, pinks, and purples splashed across the great painting of sky.

Several of the group stifled yawns, it had been a long night. Unlike the others, Reiko had hardly spoken to Kusahiko. It wasn't that she was still suspicious, she was just…unsure of what to say.

"God, it's been an eternity," Yusuke complained. "Can we stop and rest for a few minutes?"

"It would be unwise to stop. The enemy has less chance of finding us if we keep moving," Kusahiko said, his voice soft. While most of the others had tried to make conversation with him, he had said very little. Now that his betrayal was known, guilt washed over him in spurts.

Yusuke groaned and Reiko chuckled. "C'mon, Yusuke, it's not much further," she lied.

As Kurama walked beside Kasumi, various thought raced through his mind. He didn't really seem attentive, like he normally was.

Kasumi put her hand on Kurama's shoulder, stopping him, as he was about to run into a tree.

Kurama looked up abruptly to see a tree inches from his face. He looked around, finding Kasumi. "Er…thanks," he muttered.

Kasumi smiled brightly. "Don't mention it. You should be more careful…Are you okay?"

Kurama nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking," he replied.

Meanwhile, Reiko was near the front of the group. She looked back to see Kusahiko looking down, almost wandering mindlessly. She slowed her pace to match his. "What is it?" she asked.

Kusahiko looked up, surprised. "Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong. Really…"

Reiko tilted her head to the side. "You sure? You can tell me ya' know…"

"It's…nothing. Nothing you need to worry about. Right now, all you should be concerned with is staying safe," Kusahiko tried hard, but he couldn't keep the guilt out of his voice, and she gave a small sigh.

"I can't help worrying about it. The same way you can't help feeling guilty, even though you shouldn't."

"What do you mean 'shouldn't'? This time, my stupid actions actually hurt people. It would be different if it had only been me. I hurt my friends and family for my own goals and needs. That's not something I should ignore," Kusahiko replied. He sounded utterly miserable.

Reiko looked up at him. "Everybody makes mistakes, Kusahiko. You can't make yourself suffer forever."

"I…You're right, but I can't help it," he smiled weakly at her. "Thank you…for finding it in your heart to forgive me."

Reiko smiled brightly at him. "Well, I do what I can," she said with a grin.

Kusahiko assumed that she was done talking and went back into his stupor.

Kuwabara, who was bored, began poking Yusuke incessantly.

Yusuke whirred around and grabbed Kuwabara's wrist, twisting it into a most uncomfortable position.

Reiko rolled her eyes. "Must you act like children all the time?"

Kurama nodded in agreement, a grin playing on his face.

The group reached Genkai's house without any notable experiences. Hiei was already there.

"Hn. What happened to all of you? It's like you just got back from a funeral. Did the baka die?" he asked hopefully.

Kurama shook his head. "No, but there is something else…" And as Genkai made her way into the room, they all took a seat and Kurama explained all that had happened…

Genkai turned to Kusahiko. "So, what do they want, then?"

"They want Reiko and Kasumi to use their powers to destroy the world and then rebuild it, to suit their own desires," Kusahiko replied.

Reiko blinked, then burst out laughing, tiger ears twitching. "Are…you…serious!" she cried, tears of laugher falling from her eyes.

Kusahiko's face was serious and held no trace of humor. "Way back when demons were more common than humans, there was a prophecy stating that one day two half-demons would be born. One, with the power to destroy the world. The other, with the power to raise the earth from the ashes. According to the enemy sources, you and Kasumi are the half demons the prophecy spoke of."

Reiko's face straightened. She wondered how all of this could be true, but she never knew…

"So, what's our next move, then?" Yusuke asked.

Kusahiko didn't reply.

"We have one of the enemy working with us, so why don't we use him to our advantage?" Hiei asked.

Kasumi looked up suddenly. "Wait…One of us can destroy the world and one can rebuild it. So, which is which?"

"If their information is correct, Reiko is the destroyer, and Kasumi is the rebuild," Kusahiko replied.

Reiko looked down. _Great._ She thought. _Destroyer of the world._ "Oh, that's comforting," she responded sarcastically.

"…Never said it would be," Kusahiko said, another look of guilt crossing his features.

Kusahiko, don't even thin it. That is most certainly not your fault, Reiko thought.

Heh heh. I know…I know…Kusahiko replied, his features not changing, despite Reiko's words.

You don't seem to know

How are you feeling, now that you know? You don't need to worry about it. I'll protect you.

Reiko smiled faintly. Alright I guess. It's not exactly the power I would have wished for. Makes me jealous of Kasumi.

Ha ha. Funny. Rebuilding isn't as easy as destroying. That's a lot of responsibility. You both have it hard. Kusahiko stood up and took the disc he saved out of his pocket. "This has all the information on our enemy's plans that they have as of now. I stole it from Muratsu." Stealing isn't always bad, right? RIGHT!

Kurama rolled his eyes. "In some ways, you haven't changed…"

Yusuke grinned. "So, how do you get the info?"

I guess not in this case.

"It's a D.V.D, so you put it in the D.V.D. player and watch it," Kusahiko said.

"Oh, er, right."

Genkai snorted. "Too bad I don't have one."

"That would be a problem," Kasumi said. "I have one at home."

"Not useful now," Hiei spat.

Kurama turned to Kusahiko. "Do you know what's on it?" he asked hopefully.

"I stole it just before Muratsu left. I have yet to see it. No doubt he meant to give it to me once I completed my new assignment." Hatred for the said demon flowed across Kusahiko's features.

"Then we have to get a D.V.D. player, which means going to the nearest market. I can go; makes no difference to me," Reiko suggested.

"It's not safe for you to go alone," Kusahiko said earnestly.

Reiko shrugged. "Yes, but we can't all go. If those demons are after the whole group, we'll be easy to spot."

"Okay then, let's leave Kuwabara and Hiei behind. Then, the whole group won't be there," Kusahiko answered.

Before either of the two could object, Genkai spoke up. "How about this: We split into groups, in order to accomplish the tasks of obtaining a D.V.D. player, seeing what the demon world knows of the prophecy and this Muratsu, and having a conference with Koenma."

The group looked at one another and nodded.

"Awright, Grandma, who goes where?" Hiei asked.

A spasm of irritation crossed Genkai's features. "Let me see…Kusahiko and Reiko, travel to the Demon World. Kurama, Kasumi, obtain the D.V.D. player. Hiei, I have an entirely different task for you. You might even enjoy it…We need a spy. Someone who can find out what's going on, straight form the horses mouth. Are you up for the challenge?"

Hiei glared at her. "Hn. Or course I'm 'up for the challenge'. What will Yusuke and the fool be doing? Hopefully something suited to their mental capacities?"

"Hey, are you calling us dumb? Why you little--" Kuwabara's insult was cut short.

"We don't have time for bickering, baka," Kusahiko put in. "Yusuke and Kuwabara should stay here with Genkai. They can train or…something…"

Genkai shook her head. "No. We'll be going to have a little chat with Koenma."

"You mean pacifier breath?" Kuwabara asked.

"Baka."

* * *

Kusahiko/R and R!


End file.
